Game of Love
by XMisguidedxDreamsX
Summary: Sabrina gets what she wants. Point. Blank. Period. And when she decides she wants her Stepfather, she'll have him. Follow this story of love, lies, and dangerous liaisons. Based on the Lifetime Movie Network movie, "Mini's First Time" with a twist.


_A/N- So I've been working on this story for a while. My inspiration came from the LMN movie, "Mini's First Time". I do not on anything that looks familiar from the movie. I only own my OCs Sabrina, her mother Lillian, and her stepfather, Charles. This is my first attempt at a non-wrestling story, so I hope you like it! Happy reading!_

I hate my mother. No, let me rephrase that: I hate my mother for being a slut. You see, the only reason I am here today is because my pathetic excuse for an actress mother got knocked up with me after sleeping with a producer of a small movie in exchange for the lead role. She was an up and coming actress and she would have blown up the Pentagon is she was getting a part in anything. Too bad she didn't get it. She ended up getting passed over for a perky nineteen year old blond who was gifted in the art of falling to her knees, if you know what I mean. After she found out she was pregnant, it was either get rid of it or take eighteen years' worth of child support as revenge. Leaving me with a foreign nanny a week after giving birth, my mother got the first birth control shot available and dove right back in to the world of acting. Every role she auditioned for, she got and I can only imagine how. When she started getting rejections after she turned thirty, she came home. I was five and I spent the next 12 years learning that Tweed clothing will forever be tacky and there was nothing Liposuction and Botox could not fix. After seventeen years, five sleazy boyfriends, and two failed marriages, my mother managed to snag and marry a very successful and well-known Lawyer from California, Charles Morrison: Divorced, Thirty-seven, no children, Harvard graduate, followed in his father's footsteps in becoming a Lawyer and took over the company when he passed away. Those were the basic details. After living with him for eight months, I learned that he cheated on his Bar Exam, he likes to be in control when it came to sex, and that he doesn't really love my mother and that the only thing my mother loves is his money. Turns out, Lillian David- Morrison is a better actress than he had thought. She even made out prenup-free, which was a lose-lose for any man. This started Charles's chain-reaction cheating. He never would get caught dead cheating with one of mom's Silicone Barbie friends, oh no. He was much too smart for that. It was always a Stripper or an Escort, mostly escorts. When my mom finally landed a lead role in a Baliwood film (after doing god knows what to get it) in India, she hopped on the first thing flying, leaving me to play Annie to Daddy Warbucks. So with mom safely tucked away, Charles didn't bother with keeping his Liaisons away from home. They came over every Tuesday night, ten o'clock on the dot. You could set your watch to. In the first two weeks of answering the door for sleazy prostitutes, I realized that Charles had more balls than I thought, having these slut buckets coming to the house with peeping and nosy neighbors on both sides of the fence. That showed me that he really didn't care if mom found out or not, dubbing him pretty damn ruthless in my book. Cheating with one of mom's friends was expected, but with a cheap prostitute was downright embarrassing. It made me ask myself: How far would Charles truly go? How deep would he dive into the endless trench of sin? Only one way to find out

_A/N: Soooo? What did you truly think? This chapter was just filled with basic information. You can tell that Sabrina and her mother Lillian do not have a loving relationship a normal mother and daughter should have. So in the next chapter, the story will begin. You know what to do! Review, Favorite, and Follow._

_P.S. Here is a link to what my characters look like and the Banner for this story:_

_ game_love/collection?id=2479274_


End file.
